In recent years, there are ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses that include a probe capable of collecting volume data (three-dimensional image data) and can generate a three-dimensional image based on the collected volume data. For example, the ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses perform perspective volume rendering (PVR) on the collected volume data so as to generate a virtual endoscopic image similar to an image that is displayed by an endoscope.